In The Dark
by letterstorule
Summary: Vlad's 16th birthday is near, the day he will transform into a full vampire. Robin is super excited and the Count has big expectations in his son's destiny of being The Chosen One. Vlad stubbornly tries to continue his life as normal as possible but the battle against his dark side turns out to be much harder than he thought. *set in Stokely, leaves canon after s2ep10*
1. Chapter 1

**Extended summary:** **Vlad's 16th birthday is near, the day he will transform into a full vampire. Robin is super excited for his friend to finally become a real bloodsucker and the Count has big expectations in his son's destiny of being The Chosen One. Vlad stubbornly tries to continue his life as normal as possible, he doesn't want to be evil and he definitely doesn't want to bite breathers. But the battle against his dark side turns out to be much harder than he thought.**

 ***set in Stokely, leaves canon after s2ep10***

 **I wanted to write an alternative to how Vlad's transformation could've gone and display his struggles of good and bad a bit more. Also, I wanted Robin in it.**

 **If you're reading this, after the show has ended four years ago, I love you, and if you leave a review then I'd love you even more!**

* * *

"I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?"

Robin asked while chewing on his sandwich. The sunlight reflected on his black t-shirt and Vlad thought longingly of the warmth from the sun. Only one week and he would never feel it again.

"What do you think Robin?" Vlad tilted his head towards the sun to relish in one of the last sun rays he'll ever experience. At first it was nice, comforting but after a few seconds he grimaced, it felt too hot, too uncomfortable too soon so he reluctantly withdrew.

He hastily checked for any signs of burns on his face and body but there were none. Yet. Vlad sighed and faced Robin. "My birthday is in a week and this whole year has been a complete nightmare."

After Vlad turned 15 some of his powers started to manifest. Not all of them since the full extent of his powers was going to get revealed on his 16th birthday but they were still enough to overwhelm him and make his quest of living a normal life a whole lot more difficult.

He had no way to fully control them yet, they were unpredictable and there were slip ups that sometimes led to unfortunate accidents involving Robin or other students. Vlad still grudgingly remembered that one time he set the classroom on fire, accidentally of course. His emotions got the best of him and what was a small fireball turned into bigger fire and the entire class had to be evacuated. The only thing that he had mastered was hypnotism but he wasn't particularly proud of that.

Quietly, so that no one could hear it even though the two boys were the only ones on the bench and around it, he said, "I don't want to become a vampire."

The other boy scoffed. "Wow, I've never heard that one before." Vlad glared at Robin for his (unnecessary) sarcastic comment but didn't respond to it. Robin knew how Vlad felt about his own nature but Robin was also slightly bitter that Vlad was living his so called dream and he didn't even want it. It was a constant argument that the two had.

Vlad decided to ignore Robin's words and continued: "I keep having those...visions and dreams and as far as I know there's no vampire who has ever turned out good after their transformation and I'm...I'm scared of what it will do to me." He looked down, not daring to meet Robin's eyes, this confession took a lot for him to say out loud. It's what he thought about all the time but he never admitted it to his best friend. He was absolutely terrified of what would happen to him after the transformation.

There was a short silence where neither boy knew what to say, Robin fiddled with his bracelets. Vlad wouldn't, no he wasn't going to-

"What, you think you would become like evil?"

Vlad shrugged.

Robin then let out a laugh. "That's a good one. As if you would ever become evil, you're already a shame to all vampires Vlad." Vlad furrowed his eyebrows, that was not the answer he wanted to hear. But what could he expect from his human friend?

"Thanks Robin, thanks a lot." He knew he wanted reassurance that he wouldn't come out evil but having Robin insult him like that made Vlad tense. He didn't want to be a shame to vampires, he wanted to be a good vampire.

 _Instill fear into people, shed a little blood, terrorize and betray, no one would laugh at him then._ He clenched his fist at the invading thought in his mind.

There was a crack and then suddenly he held a piece of wood in his hands. He had gripped the bench so hard a piece splintered from the rest. And it wasn't a small one, Vlad stared at it dumbfounded.

"Damn Vlad, did you do that?" Robin looked at him with a look of astonishment on his face. Vlad didn't know what to say, he didn't even notice that he'd gripped it. It was an unconscious reaction, Robin's words upset him, apparently more than he was willing to admit and his temper and strength got the best of him.

"I...I didn't mean to." He wasn't going to tell Robin that the voice inside his head that was thinking of murdering people caused his little strength display. He immediately felt ashamed.

It wasn't me, I didn't think that, I don't want to be a good vampire. I don't want to be evil.

 _Are you sure about that?_

"Okay", Robin leaned back and reached for his water bottle. It was obvious in his tone that he didn't believe Vlad. "I'm serious!" Vlad exclaimed, his frustration and anger getting the best of him and as if on cue the water bottle exploded and the liquid poured out all over Robin's clothes.

Both boys didn't say anything for a moment until Robin broke the silence. "Okay I believe you, no need to make me wet", he chuckled but Vlad didn't find it funny. If his mind was now going against him and if he was going to destroy something everytime he got a little upset, how was he supposed to survive this week?

He groaned, "Robin, I'm sorry."

"What is going on?" A higher and younger voice made an appearance and a short, blonde girl came into view. Her ususal cheerfulness was drained from her face and she looked worryingly at the two boys.

"It's nothing Chloe, you can go now." Robin scowled at his sister and fumbled for a tissue in his pockets. Chloe looked down and saw his wet trousers and rolled her eyes. "I don't want to know."

"Then what do you want?" Robin snapped. Robin and Chloe's relationship wasn't as good as it used to be. Ever since she stopped hanging out with Vlad because "it was too dangerous" and disapproved of Robin's continued friendship with Vlad it went downhill.

Chloe now hung out more often with them again after Vlad had a long discussion with his father about breathers and eating habits and eventually got his father to stock blood bags and bottles. There were no more animal or human incident mentions in the newspaper - and Vlad wondered if the Count just hunted elsewhere and was more discreet about it - but it never quite went back to the way it was. And Robin was too stubborn and proud to do anything about it.

"It's the end of break, you don't want to come too late to class, again."

When Robin made no indication to answer Vlad stepped in. "We're coming, thanks Chloe." He gave her a small smile and Chloe felt compelled to return it but as soon as she realized what she was doing, she stopped. She nodded at Vlad instead and then hurried to not come too late to her next subject.

Vlad sighed, Chloe really felt repulsed by him but he couldn't blame her, his family and his nature caused her enough trouble and pain. "Come on Robin." The vampire geek rubbed feverishly at his jeans with the tissue but eventually gave up and threw it in the bin. Fortunately his jeans were black so that you couldn't see that they were wet and the warm sun would dry it quickly again.

"You know Vlad", Robin spoke as they walked over the vacant school yard to their next class, "you worry too much. You're not gonna be evil if you don't want to, easy as that."

Vlad wished he shared Robin's optimism. If only it was that easy, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_"When it's your turn you'll become just as evil as I am, just you wait, you can't escape your destiny."_

 _"Sorry I was so -" "Cunning, manipulative, downright evil?"_

 _"She's my girlfriend." "Only because you cheated."_

 _"There's evil in you Vlad, I can smell it. I saw it when you tried to bite the slayer in the forest."_

 _"Don't worry about turning out the same as your family, you're already just like them!"_

 _"You can't escape your destiny!"_

 _"What if there is an evil vampire in my blood after all?"_

 _"You ARE the Chosen One!"_

Vlad awoke, breathing heavily and skin slick with sweat. "No, no, no, no." His heart was beating so fast that he feared it might come out of his chest. For once though he was glad that his heartbeat was still intact. Only five days and it would never beat again.

Vlad wiped the sweat off his forehead and he wished he could do the same with his anxiety and fear. This wasn't the first time he had such a dream, in fact those haunting words had been plaguing him almost every night. He also had nightmares of draining Robin and his family dry. Sometimes they ended up turning into evil bloodsuckers just like him but most of the time he saw their lifeless eyes staring up at him while their blood was smeared all over his mouth. In the dreams it felt exhilarating and he cherished the feeling of full control and power until he realized what he'd done and crumbled into a guilty pile next to the bodies on the floor.

This wasn't like him, no, Vlad didn't want to feel powerful and he definitely didn't want to kill, he desperately clung onto his beliefs of peace and normality. All he hoped that those nightmares were exactly that and not some sort of prophecy. If he ever turned or killed Robin and his family he didn't think he could ever forgive himself.

"Bad dreams, master Vlad?"

"You could say that Zoltan." Vlad climbed out of his bed and looked at the stuffed hellhound that rolled into his room. Funnily, Zoltan was the only one he could talk to about his worries and fears. Robin didn't take it serious and Vlad couldn't exactly tell him about the dreams he had of murdering his family. And his father, the Count would only be excited and would want to show him how to do it properly without getting caught.

And Ingrid, well...even if he knew where she was loitering at the moment, he wouldn't let her in on this. Times showed he couldn't confide in his older sister.

So the russian hellhound was the only one he could talk to without getting judged. But right now he was in no mood to share.

In the bathroom Vlad made sure to shower to wash away the sweat and remaining thoughts. His teeth were aching but he passed it off by brushing his teeth. He put on his school uniform and made his way downstairs. It was quiet except for his light steps on the stony staircase every time he placed his foot down. Expectingly, he was the only one up, his father was asleep and only came out when the sun went down.

 _That's going to be me in a few days._ Vlad shivered at the thought.

He was already feeling the internal pull to lay down at daytime, he could barely sleep at night and got more active which resulted in him randomly falling asleep and taking naps in the middle of the day. Robin had to shake and slap him awake several times in school before the teachers noticed.

"Vlad, are you ready for breakfast?" A rancid smell creeped into Vlad's nose and a wart-covered face appeared in the room with a tray in his hand. Vlad was so used to it that it didn't bother him anymore. As long as he didn't come too close.

"I think I'm going to skip breakfast Renfield, I need to go." Renfield looked disappointed for a moment before he composed himself and left again with the tray. "Very well."

Vlad wasn't the biggest fan of Renfield's culinary skills but he genuinely wasn't hungry. His appetite had lessened over the last few weeks and Robin had teased him about wanting a more thicker and red liquid instead. He had received a bruise on his arm for that.

Vlad retrieved his school bag and went out the gate.

* * *

The toothache returned during history. A sudden stinging pain erupted from his gums and Vlad could just suppress a yelp at the sudden pang. He pressed a hand to his mouth. What was happening?

He tried to ignore it and listen to the teacher but a new wave of agony made it impossible for him not to squirm and let out a cry. He kicked the table at an especially harsh pain against his upper teeth which resulted in confused and annoyed looks from his neighboring class mates.

Robin glanced over to him with furrowed brows. "What?", he mouthed to Vlad who only shrugged his shoulders in acknowledgement.

The lesson went on like this for the remaining 10 minutes and Vlad jumped out of his chair as soon as the bell rang. Robin hurried to catch up with Vlad and almost stumbled over his feet. He sighted the dark haired boy next to the stair case.

The times that Vlad wore green and yellow shirts and red cargo pants were definitely over. Over the span of two years his outfit choices gradually became darker and now he almost always wore either grey or black clothing. Robin didn't even think that Vlad was aware of it, it just happened subconsciously but he didn't feel like pointing it out to his vampiric friend. Even his hair colour went from a lighter brown shade to a dark brown and it seemed like he was getting paler.

"Vlad, what's going on?" Instead of answering, Vlad dragged him outside to a more secluded place. He kept glancing back and forth anxiously and he fidgeted with his fingers and Robin got the impression that something was very wrong.

He was dying to know, it was a curse being a very impatient and curious person as he had to force himself to wait for Vlad to tell him.

Vlad gave one more fretful look to his surroundings before he faced his best friend. "My teeth", he managed to get out but it sounded thick and swollen. Robin stared at him with a blank expression. "They're hurting." Vlad hoped he wouldn't have to explain more but Robin still didn't react.

Vlad sighed. It took him great restraint to not bend down and curl into a ball from the pain, speaking just increased it. For a quick moment he wished Chloe was there, she would immediately catch on and be able to tell Robin. But he also didn't want her to find out about his...dental issues. He could already imagine the look on her face.

"I think", he took a deep breath, "my fangs are coming through." It was Vlad's worst nightmare but he had to face reality. The last time he had toothache was three years ago and he had feared he would go through the transformation early. He remembered how relieved he was when it was 'only' caries. But he wasn't as lucky this time, he knew that.

"Oh my god, that's awesome!" Robin's face broke out into an expression of genuine glee and it made Vlad's heart break a little more. Of course that was the reaction of his best mate, Robin still was looking more forward to Vlad's 16th than Vlad himself. While he was dreading the important day, Robin counted down the days until it was finally there.

Vlad suddenly became very irritated and his tone went down to a deep, angry drawl. "No, it's not." He immediately regretted speaking when more pain flooded his gums and he couldn't stop the grimace taking over his face. His mouth twitched and Vlad wanted to rip his teeth off.

Robin noticed it and his smile vanished from his face. "Oh." Vlad was in pain and here he was getting excited over it, sometimes he hated his impulsive reactions that he just couldn't keep to himself. "Is it that bad?" Vlad gave him a look that said 'what do you think?'

Robin hung his head and Vlad sighed, "It's fine, let's go." He started walking back to class but Robin held him back. "You wanna go to class with that?" The dark haired boy gestured wildly towards Vlad's teeth and looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm not going to let this fang issue keep me from having school." Vlad was determined to keep going on as normal as possible, he couldn't, no he wouldn't let it interfere with his normal routine.

Robin scoffed and an amused smile grazed his lips. "You're crazy."

* * *

 **A/N:** **I try to put in some facts that we know from the show (like the toothache that Vlad mentions when his fangs are coming through) and take inspiration from other fics but also will create my own versions so I hope it's gonna be different and unique.**

 **And thanks so much for the comments and favourites/follows! I wasn't expecting anything to be honest but it's nice to see some people being interested.** **I try to update somehow consistently but I can't promise anything but feedback will definitely motivate me!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Vlad came home from school that day he immediately ran up the tower to his room and collapsed into his bed. The toothache was still as bad as it was when it started and he had no idea how long it was going to last.

He could ask his father, he would know everything regarding vampirism, but Vlad was in no mood to hear his dad gush how proud and excited he was that his son and heir finally got his fangs and was ready to bite.

They had a library filled with all kinds of books of vampire knowledge and history, surely he was going to find something about the transformation in there. Vlad made a mental note to look it up later but right now he was so exhausted and tired...

Vlad woke up startled, one look outside and he knew he had slept through the day. It was pitch black outside with the exception of the moon shining through the open window.

He had slept dreamless, no nightmares plaguing his sleep and his toothache was temporarily reduced to a minor ache and for that he was grateful. He made his way to the living room where his father already was but ultimately stopped when he saw _it_.

He knew all about the bloodlust but nothing could've prepared Vlad for it nonetheless.

He had seen vampires thirsting after blood his whole life, knew when his father was howling for blood but he never understood it. He didn't have that unlimited craving. Vlad had always found himself repulsed at the sight of his parents gorging themselves on fresh blood, especially when a breather got sacrificed right in front of his eyes. Tragically it had happened more than a few times and Vlad used to lock himself in his room and cry over the human lives he couldn't save.

Never did he think the day would come where he'd find his mouth watering at the smell and sight of _it_

The Count was nursing a glass of blood that Renfield had brought to him from the blood cellar. Vlad stopped on his way to the table and his gaze was fixated on the dark red liquid. How had he been disgusted by it the whole time before? It looked so...tasty, appetizing, delicious. He licked his lips.

"Oh good night Vladdy, how was your rest?" The Count sat, one leg draped over the other, on his throne, in his usual attire of a crimson hued cape and black leather pants looking at his soon-to-be-a-vampire son and noticed his blank stare. With amusing gratification did he realize what had his youngest so enthralled. It was about time.

"Renfield, fill in another glass of blood for Vladimir, he seems quite parched."

At his father's words Vlad broke out of his trance and quickly shook his head as if to get rid of his bloodthirsty thoughts. This wasn't him, blood was still disgusting.

"No thanks Renfield, I don't need it."

"Nonsense, give the boy something nutritious!" Renfield was torn between listening to his master and his master's son, he kept taking one step forwards and then one step backwards again.

"I said I don't need it", Vlad said through gritted teeth. Lord forbid he was going to let his father get away with this. He was not drinking blood. Over his undead body.

"Vladimir-"

"I DON'T WANT IT OKAY?" Vlad's voice boomed through the castle, a moderate roll of thunder followed. The Count raised his eyebrows but didn't protest. He let Vlad's outburst slide this time, he was going to come around soon, let him keep the bloodfree illusion for a little while longer, he thought. "Very well."

Vlad sat down on the table and ate his breakfast, he silently nibbled on some bread that didn't taste as good as he wanted it to. He was embarrassed that he has lost his temper, again. This hasn't been the first time he was able to create thunder but it was stronger this time and he dreaded it wouldn't be the last. Vlad had been restless, something was stirring inside him, something impetuous but for now he felt calmer, even though he didn't want to admit it, it felt good letting go a little of that tightly leashed control.

When it was time to go to school Vlad had already been up around six hours and had spent the time in the library looking for books that showed a cure for vampirism. Now that he even started to thirst after blood it was his last chance. He even found a few entries but he had either tried them out already (and they didn't work) or they were so absurd and impossible to even consider an option.

Vlad was distressed. His birthday was so close and his vampiric side was getting more and more apparent, he had to find something but deep down he knew it was useless. He was going to become a vampire and he had to accept it whether he wanted it or not.

"Hey Vlad." A deep, welsh accented voice broke him out of his thoughts. Robin's tall and dark clad stature was strotting over to him along with Chloe, her blonde ponytail flopping around.

"Oh...hey." Vlad couldn't even focus on them, he kept glancing back and forth to all the other students making their way to their class. He smelled the blood in the air, he felt so hot, it was almost suffocating him.

"How are your teeth or should I say fangs?" Vlad heard Robin's chuckle but didn't react. While he was unsuccessful in finding a cure he did find something about the transformation and indeed it always started a few days before the vampire's 16th birthday. The fangs didn't come with the absorption of his reflection, no he had to suffer through the process of his sharper canines growing.

They were also the reason he suddenly found blood interesting - drinking the red liquid would ease his toothache. It was quite literally pushing him to drink blood but Vlad had no intention of following through. As long as he could have a say in it. As long as he could control it.

"Vlad?" Robin waved a hand in front of Vlad's face who appeared puzzled. "What - oh yeah, they're okay."

Chloe sent a suspicious look towards Vlad. "What is Robin talking about?" She studied the two boys who looked like deer caught in headlights. Robin started to stammer out a sentence while Vlad just clenched his eyes shut, he didn't feel like dealing with any more complications. His head hurt and his teeth hurt, people chatting, loud, blood, noisy - it was too much.

So Vlad made a decision.

He interrupted Robin's stuttering by looking down at Chloe, he waited until her head turned and quickly caught her gaze. Her whole body went limp, so did her mind as she couldn't do anything but stare into Vlad's yellow glowing eyes.

"Nothing that you need to worry about, just forget it." As quickly as it started the hypnosis ended and Vlad clicked his fingers. Chloe appeared disoriented for a second but then looked at the two boys as if nothing happened.

"I'll see you guys at lunch?" Vlad and Robin nodded and watched Chloe skitter away. When his sister was out of earshot, Robin harshly tugged on Vlad's shirt and hissed, "What did you do that for?"

Vlad furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you would appreciate it."

"You didn't have to hypnotise her."

"You were just going to come up with an unbelievable lie, I spared you from embarrassing yourself even more."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Chloe's my sister." Robin never had problems with Vlad hypnotising people before, in fact he always was amazed at the display and found it "so cool". But for some protective-brother-reason he felt uncomfortable with Vlad exercising his powers on his little sister. "It wasn't your right."

The vampire's eyes widened. So that was it. Vlad could definitely understand Robin, he was right and a slight pang of guilt tugged at him but Vlad was stubborn, he wasn't going to apologize for it. Instead he turned to make his way into the school building not caring if his friend was following him or not. He had enough to deal with without Robin being pissed at him.

* * *

Class was a nightmare. Vlad was barely able to concentrate, his mind kept drifting as well as his eyes to the necks of his fellow class mates. He was fascinated by the blood pumping through their bodies, their pulsing veins and arteries stood out to him suddenly and seemed to draw him in like nothing else before.

Vlad struggled to stay in his seat when the teacher came round to his table to hand out a paper. No, he did not want to drink Ms. Noves' blood, he did not want to drink her blood, he did not want to-

"Agh!" A sharp pain interrupted his mantra and everyone looked at him like he was going insane. Vlad held his mouth where the source of pain came from like he hoped it would disappear if he'd touch it. He immediately was rewarded by an even sharper pain in his gums and let out an agonized cry.

"Vlad, what's going on?" Robin stared panicked at his best friend, their disagreement forgotten.

He felt it, Vlad felt them growing inside his mouth. He knew this was coming but he wasn't expecting it to happen in the middle of class. Or maybe it was just a toothache. A really, really bad one. He slowly reached his index finger out to touch the end of his canines, hesitating, his heart was beating fast.

"Vladimir, are you okay?" His teacher looked at him with creased brows above her blue rimmed glasses and came closer.

He didn't need to see them to know they were there. His finger stung and came back tinged in a tiny pool of blood.

 _At least he was still bleeding, at least the rest of his body was still functioning like the one of a normal human being._

As soon as he saw his finger Vlad jumped out of his chair and rushed out of the room. Ms. Noves was calling out his name after him but he just ran, leaving her apalled at the student's uncharacteristically weird behaviour.

Vlad slammed the door open to the boy's toilets, grateful to be away from all the people that made his senses go crazy. He walked over to the sinks and for a quick second he almost expected to see no reflection in the mirror but then he looked at himself and his swollen mouth. He slowly opened his mouth and cringed when he saw the two protruding canines that looked distinctly longer and sharper than the normal human ones.

Yep, his fangs were finally there.

Vlad wanted to cry. His life was just one thing after the other that he never asked for. He was stuck in between two worlds and he belonged to neither - he was changing, mentally and physically, he could feel it. He didn't fit in the human world anymore, Vlad could no longer pretend that he was just a simple human. He never was but it used to be easier.

But the vampire world wasn't his either, he got rejected by the vampire community, for them he was too human, too...good. He didn't believe in the hierarchy, he despised their views and ideas and wished negative traits wouldn't get as celebrated as they did. How was he supposed to make it as a vampire?

Vlad didn't want this, no, he wanted it all to stop.

The bathroom door opened and Vlad immediately closed his mouth and took on a defensive position. He let out a quiet hiss when he saw who it was. "Hiding in the toilets, vampire?" Jonathan Van Helsing sneered, his dark brown eyes formed into slits, burning hatefully at the other boy.

Vlad would never admit it but he held something like respect for the young slayer. Jonathan didn't fear him and vampires in general, he was determined to eradicate all "evil bloodsuckers" and Vlad couldn't help but wish that he shared this opinion and maybe got him on his side but it was a bit hard to do when Jonathan counted Vlad as one of those evil bloodsuckers.

Whenever Jonno approached Vlad, looking ready to stake him, Vlad made sure to be extra friendly. He didn't think it would soften Jonathan but it was worth a try, also being angry and mean wasn't exactly his specialty. He still hadn't given up on trying to make peace with the slayers, once upon a time Vlad thought he could even be friends with Jonno but that died when he and his father came close to staking his own dad and Ingrid. Vlad did not take that lightly.

But today he was in no mood to be nice or rude, he wanted Jonno to just leave him alone. But he could hardly say that and have the slayer understand and respect his wishes.

"What, got nothing to say to your defense?" Vlad clenched his fists. It was so easy for him to lose control these days, he really didn't want to risk it now. He also didn't want Jonno to see his fangs, he turned around and went for the door and ignored him, the only method he could think of.

But the dark skinned boy cut off his path. Vlad's mouth was trembling, he was trying so hard to keep his fangs hidden but it only increased the pain in his gums, it was like they were begging to be let out. "Step aside Jonathan." He said slowly and quietly, hoping the other would sense the danger and do as he said.

"I don't think so." Vlad rolled his eyes, of course not. For their bravery he and his father were pretty dumb sometimes. Didn't they know not to provoke a bloodthirsty vampire?

Jonathan stared down at Vlad, all traces of playfulness gone. "I know your birthday's soon Vlad, very soon. Don't think you're gonna get away with it, slayers are onto you. We're gonna hunt you down and your entire bloodsucking family."

Vlad couldn't help it, he let his fangs drop and let out a menacing snarl, with satisfaction he saw Jonno retreat with a look of horror on his face. "If you come near my family I swear I will kill you and I won't regret it." Vlad fought back his fangs with effort, he was shaking with the need to rip Jonathan's throat apart. He quickly opened the now available door and rushed out, not wanting to see anymore of the slayer's reaction.

He heard Jonno shout after him into the lonely corridor that Vlad hurried to leave. "I see you've already become one of the monsters, now you better watch your back!"

* * *

 **A/N: If you've made it so far thank you for reading and please let me know your thoughts about this chapter, I'm very curious! Also, I try to be as thorough with my writing as possible but english is not my native language so if you see any grammatical errors etc. let me know via comments or PM**!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is more of a filler I guess but it's still important, it focuses on Robin and holds some grave information! I'm not the most satisfied with this one but please leave me reviews and tell me what you think!  
** **I can't say when the next chapter is coming unfortunately but I'm hoping to get it done for the next month. So please let me know if you're reading because I won't hurry if I don't get any type of feedback.  
**

* * *

Robin was drawing again. It was his type of journal even though it was more of a sketch book rather than a diary. He had been drawing ever since he learned how to use a pen. It had been his outlet for many things - anger, frustration, sadness or happiness and he still did it almost every day. His parents never understood how much it meant to him, they found his art...disturbing and criticized that it kept him from doing school work.

They were right about that, Robin couldn't care less about school, he much rather stayed scooped up in his dark room than go to school or do anything school related. He had no clue what he would do after school, he had no real ambitions.

But Robin always had a faible for the paranormal and he drew almost nothing else. His desk and his walls had been full of sketches, of giant werewolves howling at the moon, vampires with sharp fangs and prowling zombies. When school was particularly boring he had disappeared into his world of fiction and didn't pay attention to anything or anyone else. He became the eccentric freak in school for his seclusion and obsession with all things supernatural. Such things weren't much tolerated in a small welsh town and he soon became a target for bullies.

Then Vlad showed up and he finally found a friend who didn't make fun of his hobbies and could even understand him. He still couldn't believe his luck when the Draculas arrived and became his new neighbours - actual vampires!

He had to admit he was a little disappointed when he found out Vlad was a 12 year old boy just like him and not yet a transformed vampire. And he didn't share any of the vicious, bloodthirsty beliefs Robin grew up loving to read about. Fortunately his father made up for that, Count Dracula being a legend both in the vampire and human world.

He also knew he wasn't always a good friend, his selfishness and impulsivity being something that often hurt others, especially Vlad. Luckily they always got over their troubles and even though sometimes they still had their difficulties (when it came to vampires they always clashed) he was better at sorting it out now.

Robin blamed it on therapy (he went once a week and he didn't hate it as much as he made it out to be), he made progress at deciphering emotions and being more sensitive to others and himself as well. He was mostly glad for the antidepressants he took (and he would never admit that either) that kept him a bit closer to the real world and didn't make him go down that rabbit hole again. It got better when Robin got a friend but he still had days where he isolated himself and disappeared into his own little bubble like his parents said.

Vlad and Robin both had changed but it felt like they were going in opposite directions. Vlad seemed to grow more angry and more miserable every day and while Robin learned how and when to keep his mouth shut (most of the time), Vlad's temper was getting worse every single day. He figured it all had to do with Vlad's impending birthday, the closer he got to his transformation the more volatile he got. His opinion on becoming a vampire had always stayed the same though and Vlad was far from evil but some things had changed, even Robin had noticed that.

He knew that Vlad could become an evil vampire and while it seemed as unlikely right now as Robin suddenly getting an A in maths, there was no guarantee. After Boris and what he did to Robin and to his own family he understood Vlad's fears a little bit more but he couldn't say any of that to Vlad's face. The boy was already scared and stressed enough, he didn't want to add on to his pile of worries. It was easier to assure Vlad that none of those things were gonna happen and he would become a 'bad' vampire. Cheering up and teasing was what Robin did best.

While normally nothing could get Robin out of his drawing trance as his father called it, this time he huffed and threw the pen away. He wished he could go up to the castle instead of sitting at home, busying himself with his sketch book but Vlad told him he wasn't allowed to come. He even threatened to hypnotize Robin if he didn't obey.

The cravings had finally caught up to Vlad and he was scared out of his mind that he would try to attack Robin if he was standing close and he couldn't risk it. He even missed school on Friday, the temptation got too much even for Vlad to carry on. He had no other choice than to spend his last two living days in the castle with no contact from the outside world. A dream for Robin, a nightmare for Vlad.

Robin wished he could help but it was no use when he was part of the problem. He could only stay away but he wasn't going to let Vlad get away with abandoning him. It didn't matter if he wasn't going to be human anymore, Robin was not going to let his friend go so easily. And if he could help it, he wasn't about to let Vlad descend into darkness.

* * *

Count Dracula had to write a letter that he wasn't looking forward to at all. He had already postponed it enough though and he told himself to finally 'man up and get the bloody letter done'.

He had to invite Magda Westernra, Vlad's mother and her partner Patrick to Vlad's birthday. It was gonna be a big event, the youngest of the Dracula family was finally becoming a fully turned vampire, his whole pride, destined to become great and powerful, leading them one day to glory.

The Count hadn't seen Magda since the last time she told him she was pregnant with his baby which later turned out to be a fraud and he made her leave with her newborn werewolf son. He told her he never wanted to see her again and if she'd come back he would stake her. Obviously that was a lie.

The woman was everything he wanted, sharp, cunning, ruthless and strikingly beautiful. And that was exactly why they didn't work, they never could be together for a long time, together they were only destruction and chaos. The amount of damage they did in Italy back in 1892...

"Dad, can I talk to you?"

The Count looked up from his letter to see his son standing in the door with an apprehensive look on his face. He was surprised to realize he hadn't heard Vlad coming. His preternatural senses either were getting rusty or Vlad was getting better at being stealthy. It must have been the latter.

"Sure Vlad, come in." He gestured Vlad to take a seat next to him. It was very rare these days that Vlad wanted to be in the presence of his father so the Count was pleasantly surprised that he came willingly to him.

The young vampire entered the study and the door clicked shut behind him, he sat down next to his father but he didn't dare look him in the eyes. Vlad wasn't looking forward to this conversation but his dad was his best chance at getting answers to the questions he needed to know.

It wasn't like he could just google it.

He still looked at the ground when he asked: "What exactly is going to happen during the...transformation?"

The Count smiled, he wondered when Vlad was going to come and ask him. "Finally excited, are you?"

Vlad wanted to object and say he was feeling more immensely scared than excited but he closed his mouth again. It was better to let his Dad believe what he wanted to.

The Dracula patriarch didn't wait for a response but started speaking solemnly, "The transformation is the biggest and most important moment in the unlife of a vampire, you will be joining the vampire community as an undead creature of the night. You will finally be able to gain respect and make a name for yourself and, in good time, you will be feared amongst the world. But first you have to go through the transformation, or better said, through your reflection and show that you are worthy of becoming a vampire."

Vlad looked baffled. "Worthy?" The Count nodded, "Only the brave and strong who prove they have the power and cunning to survive as a vampire make it out. The reflection is cruel, it won't give you a pleasant time, it will taunt and tempt you and torture you. It will show you everything that's inside you, your potential, your true self. And in the end when you succeed, you merge together to become one and the same."

When he saw the look on Vlad's face he added quickly, "But I have absolutely no worries about you Vladimir, no Dracula has yet to fail, you are of one of the most powerful and elitist bloodlines that exist, it is quite literally in your blood to be an extraordinary evil vampire."

Vlad felt like he had a knot in his throat. The way his father spoke about their heritage and him, so full of pride and certainty was the last thing he wanted. To hear all of this made it even more clear what it meant to become a vampire and the danger and sacrifices that came with it. Vlad wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to give up the life he had, he didn't want to lose everything that was dear to him. But did he have a choice?

"What happens when...you don't succeed?"

The Count chuckled in a scoffing manner. "Don't be stupid Vlad, it's a very rare occasion and certainly won't happen to you, not with ancestors like your-"

Vlad interrupted his Dad, he didn't want to hear any more of how he was destined to be evil and powerful. "-But what would happen?"

The 600 year old vampire looked down at his son, Vlad looked absolutely serious, this time he was not afraid to meet his father's eyes and stared at him with steel determination. The Count sighed, reluctant to reveal this piece of information. "You die."

This was news to Vlad. "I thought you die anyway." He already felt his heart stutter at the thought.

"If you prove to not be strong enough you won't wake up undead, you will die in your unturned vampire form."

The knot in his throat tightened.

So that's why his father didn't want to tell him. So many questions wavered in Vlad's mind - how am I going to succeed? What if I'm not strong enough? Is there really no other way? Is this the end?

"So it's either become a vampire or die, you can't by any chance become, maybe human?" Vlad's minimal hope diminished when the Count scowled at him, his dark eyebrows knitting close together and a slight growl escaped his mouth. "How many times do I have to tell you, you're a vampire Vladimir, stop pretending otherwise, it's in your blood!"

It seemed like he really couldn't escape his destiny.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, I had already started writing what was supposed to be this chapter but then I changed it and started completely new so this took a while. But the** **last comment I got made me really want to hurry up and finish it. Reviews are always motivating and very appreciated so thank you and thanks for the new favourites and follows!  
**

* * *

A loud ringing bell woke Vlad quite disturbingly from his for once dreamless sleep.

Vlad groaned and went to look at the clock on his nightstand but when he opened his eyes he found himself staring directly at the ceiling. He was hovering over his bed and he didn't even notice. He remembered it happening to Boris and Ingrid too. Now the struggle was not falling abruptly but to get down gracefully. The few times it occured to him he didn't make it.

But this time Vlad didn't immediately panic when he noticed it and he willed himself to float back down slowly. And it worked! He laughed, it had never worked before! But the second he stopped focusing just a little he tumbled down the last metre onto his bed. Oh well, it was a half-success.

"Vladimir, come on, get ready for your big night!" Vlad screwed his eyes shut as if that would make his father's booming voice go away. He didn't feel like getting up, it would likely be his last time sleeping in an actual bed instead of a coffin. There was one already standing ready for him in the crypt.

Getting ready was even less of a thing he was looking forward. He had to wear his 'special' robes that had arrived a few weeks ago only for this occasion. He already had to wear them once to see if they fit. And they did, Vlad hated to admit it but they didn't look bad, he actually found himself liking the sight of him in it in the mirror.

When he trudged downstairs Vlad knew he'd only find his father there. It was only 10pm, the guests were going to arrive around 11 before Vlad had to go into the room of the blood mirror at midnight. He had one hour of relatively normal left.

"Vladdy, there you are, oh the robes look fantastic!" Renfield was somewhere in the corner, preparing the last bit for the big event but the hall already looked festive. At least for vampire standards. Webbed candleholders ready to be lit and long tables stacked no doubt with food Vlad didn't like and, he gulped as he saw it, blood. Blood of all sorts it seemed, different types of animal and human blood, sloshing around in flasks waiting to be opened and consumed. He had to tear his eyes away and willed himself not to inhale and instead turned to his father.

"Do you know who is coming?" The Count nodded. "Of course, and if you had listened to me at any time in the last few weeks you would know who is coming." Vlad rolled his eyes, his dad knew this was code for wanting to know who was not coming, especially one particular person.

"Well-your mother and her wolf is coming, said she's looking forward to being there for you."

 _Like she ever is there for me_ , Vlad thought bitterly.

"And the Dumitrus, the Ramangas and many other important families are coming from Romania that I'm going to introduce you to. It's vital you show them you are strong and capable of being a leader."

Vlad should have been impressed and determined but he just felt uncomfortable. All of this because of him, he wasn't anything special! But his father would disagree. He belonged to the Dracula bloodline, meant to be evil and powerful and on top of that he was the oh so great Chosen One.

No one knew yet except for his father, he knew he had his suspicions the last time Vlad ended up in the hospital when he was in the Dream World. And even though Vlad denied it back then, he couldn't keep it from his father for long, fortunately he said they should keep it a secret for now. It wouldn't be good if it came out before Vlad was a fully turned vampire.

And the time was now. And he didn't feel ready for it one bit.

"And to answer your question, I sincerely doubt she's coming and no, I don't know where she is and I don't care." The Count waved his hand in dismissal and sat down on his throne.

Vlad wanted to protest but his father knew him too well. They have been arguing about it ever since Ingrid left. There was no sign of her but it wasn't like the Count made an effort of searching for his daughter. Ingrid left when she was 16, a full vampire, enough of an adult in vampire eyes. It wasn't a pleasant goodbye and even though Ingrid had been extremely cold and cruel to Vlad the last time they saw each other, he still missed her.

The Count saw the expression on Vlad's face and added, "You should be glad she's not coming, she'd try anything to manipulate your transformation, don't think she would come to wish you a happy birthday."

"I know that," Vlad snarled.

The doorbell rang and Vlad was glad for a second for the interruption of their conversation. He walked towards the main entrance, opened the door and got faced with two people he wasn't expecting to see.

"Robin! Chloe! What are you doing here, you can't be here!" He told the two siblings explicitly that they couldn't come to his celebration (he refused to call it a party), it was too dangerous with all the vampires around. They only saw humans as a meal and won't think twice about draining them dry. And when he came out of the blood mirror Vlad could be thinking the same. Or so was his fear.

At least they had the audacity to look sheepish when they saw Vlad was actually mad. "We just wanted to come see you before everything." Everything. That was a good description for it.

Vlad's face softened and he opened the door wider for Robin and Chloe to slip in. "Okay, but you can't stay long." He said sternly, making the others nod frantically.

He led them to his room, through the hall and the two looked around at the dark decorations, Robin with a look of awe on his face. He wished he could be there for Vlad's ceremony, wear his favourite cape and blend in with the other vampires...if only he wasn't a fragile human at risk. He hated it.

Chloe had to suppress shivers as they walked through the rooms with abnormally high ceilings. She wanted to see and support Vlad but the castle was always giving her the creeps, a bad energy lingering everytime she was there. It was like a warning telling her she wasn't supposed to be in this place with vampires.

"Happy Birthday!" Robin shouted as soon as Vlad had closed the door to his room. He went to give Vlad a hug but the other boy put his hands up. "It's not my birthday yet." Robin shrugged. "Who fucking cares?"

Vlad had to smile, he was right. Robin patted him on the back. "Cool outfit by the way!" Vlad punched him on the shoulder, carefully using his superior strength, even though Robin probably meant it, he had always admired the vampiric wardrobe. Robin laughed when they pulled away and Vlad glanced at Chloe, not sure what she would do.

Chloe was biting her lip, there was nothing wrong with a hug, was there? No, they hugged before, it wasn't weird. She met Vlad's eyes and for a moment she got lost in his strikingly, almost hypnotizingly blue eyes. It reminded her he wasn't human despite looking so painfully like one.

"Happy Birthday, Vlad." She opened her arms and wrapped them around his neck and Vlad placed his on her back, her blonde hair covering it. "Thank you Chloe," Vlad had his face buried into her neck, tickling her skin as he spoke. He was so close to the blood that was pumping through her body and the smell started to overwhelm his senses. Out of pure instinct his fangs descended and he buried his face for just a second even deeper into the crook of Chloe's neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent. When he realized what he was doing, Vlad immediately withdrew and jumped a few steps away, horrified at his own actions.

"Um", he cleared his throat awkwardly in an attempt to cover up what had just happened, "you both should leave now."

"But we just got here!" Robin protested. He wanted to have at least a few more minutes with his best friend that he would probably never see like this again. Scratch that, he would definitely never see him like this again.

Chloe took in Vlad's face, his cheeks were slightly flushed, a change from his otherwise pale skin and his eyes looked guilty. Like he did or thought something he didn't mean to.

"It's the cravings, isn't it?" Give it to the child prodigy to figure it out.

Vlad thought of denying it for a second but he knew it was no use. He sighed. "It's just gonna get worse and it's nothing now compared to how it will be after my transformation. Dad said the...", Vlad could barely say the word out loud, "...bloodthirst will only intensify and it's gonna be especially hard the first few weeks and I...I don't know what to do."

Robin, Chloe and his father knew how he felt about becoming a vampire but they didn't know the genuine fear and worries Vlad had about it. They couldn't understand it. He couldn't talk to anyone about it, it wasn't exactly something you could go to a therapist with. But when he saw the open and concerned faces of his friends he finally decided to open up.

* * *

There was silence after Vlad stopped talking. The three friends all looked down, anywhere but at each other. Vlad's confession about him having dreams of sucking them dry wasn't exactly an easy thing to swallow. Especially Chloe had to gulp after Vlad had come so close to her throat just a few minutes before. Nevertheless they knew they had to make him feel better, the guilt already was eating him alive.

"Vlad, that's never going to happen", Robin said after a while but Vlad shook his head. "You don't know that, I could lose control so easily. It already happened just now!"

Chloe put her hand on Vlad's arm and she didn't miss the way he almost flinched. "I can't exactly say I know what you're going through and curbing those urges must be very hard to do when it's in your nature to be a bloodthirsty predator," Vlad looked like he wanted to protest so Chloe quickly continued talking, "but you're a good person Vlad and I know you would never hurt me or Robin or our parents."

Vlad wanted so badly to believe them but his paranoia and, admittedly, comprehensible fear didn't let him. But instead of arguing he just nodded and forced a smile on his face. "Thanks guys, I know you're trying to make me feel better but I still need you to carry the things that I told you, please. Just in case."

Robin rolled his eyes as he pulled out three garlic bulbs out of the pockets of his coat. "My whole room smells like garlic now, thanks to this."

Chloe held out her arm to show him the bracelet she made of the bulbs. Vlad looked at it approvingly. "Good." It didn't bother him now but just in a short time it would.

A loud bell made them all bolt up. Vlad glanced at the clock hanging above them that neither of them had paid any attention to the entire time. It was 11. They had talked for almost an hour and he hasn't even realized it. The first guests had just arrived, he could hear the door being opened and voices. A panicked expression spread on Vlad's face. He turned to Robin and Chloe who looked at him with the same expressions.

"Oh shit."

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter is gonna be the transformation and honestly I'm a little scared of writing it. It's probably gonna take me a while as well, just so you know.**

 ** **Any feedback, good or constructive, is very welcome!**** **I'm kind of struggling with wordings and grammar sometimes so feel free to point out mistakes if you see any!**

 **And yes, I mentioned Ramanga, yes, it's a reference**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I finally updated! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I hate making you guys wait, if anyone's even still reading. This isn't the chapter I wanted to give you after such a long time but I've been struggling massively on how to write the transformation, that's why it's taking so long. So I decided I'm giving you this short, crappy chapter in the meantime so that you at least have something!**

* * *

"You have to stay here!"

Chloe raised her arms up. "No, really?" Robin looked at his sister, surprised by her sarcastic tone but his mind got overridden with panic. "Can't they like...smell us? We can't hide in here, what are we gonna do, it's too late."

"It's not too late." Vlad interrupted Robin's panicked rambling but his words lacked conviction. He internally cursed at himself, he shouldn't have let Robin and Chloe in in the first place, he knew it was too risky and now here he was, putting their lives even more in danger.

Vlad concentrated on hearing what was going on downstairs. His father was chatting with the arriving guests, introducing them to each other, no one had mentioned Robin and Chloe yet. He had to go downstairs before they started asking questions where the birthday boy was and what was up with the breathers being here.

Vlad took a deep breath. "You're right, they can smell you, we can't throw them off your scent now. Your small weapons won't hold for over fifty vampires and there's no way they will just leave two human beings that are inside the castle alone." Robin and Chloe huffed, disconcerting, but Vlad continued, undeterred.

"However, we could let them think you belong to me and therefore are not allowed to be touched. They won't question having breathers as blood slaves."

Chloe shuddered at the last words. Robin gulped. "Are you sure this would work?"

Vlad nodded. "If anything happens I will be powerful enough to fight them off after the blood mirror and when they find out I'm the Chosen One, they won't try to pick a fight with me anymore."

Robin and Chloe exchanged worried looks.

"I hope you're still going to want to protect us after the transformation", Chloe mumbled quietly, almost like she didn't want him to hear but Vlad's sensitive ears easily picked it up. He looked at her astonished. "What-of course!"

"You don't know what will happen, how much you're gonna change, you might feel the same as all the other vampires and just think of us as food."

"Rubbish", Robin said and glared at his little sister. He had enough of this talk. He knew Chloe wasn't fond of vampires and had her concerns about Vlad but that was ridiculous. Vlad might have changed a bit but he would never be like them. Even though it would make him super cool and Vlad was definitely not cool.

Vlad appreciated Robin's effort but as much as he hated it, Chloe had a valid point. The blood mirror could change everything, hell, the change had already started. But evil vampire or not, he would never hurt his friends.

"That's...not going to happen. Now you stay here and I'll be able to let you out in a few hours. Nothing's gonna change."

He didn't know who he was trying to convince more - Robin and Chloe or himself.

* * *

"Vladimir, there you are, come meet your guests!" The Count stretched out his hand when he saw his son finally come downstairs. He put a hand over Vlad's shoulder and guided him to a formidable looking vampire pair.

 _"What are the breathers still doing here?"_

Vlad heard his father's droning voice inside his head. He was using telepathy. The Count had insisted he would teach Vlad telepathy when his powers started to manifest after his 15th birthday. It was very useful and wasn't dark magic so Vlad obliged and was now extremely glad about this skill.

 _"It's handled. If it comes up, I'll just say they are my blood slaves. These vampires are old school, they will appreciate it."_

Vlad could feel that his dad wanted to add something but he only clapped Vlad on his shoulder and greeted the two vampires.

"Maria, so good to see you, you look frighteningly beautiful!" The Count gave the woman, what he would call, one of his most infamous smiles that no lady could resist.

"I could say the same about you, Dracula." She replied with a smile of her own and her man moved just a little closer to her.

"Maria, Nicolae, may I introduce you to my son and my heir, Vladimir Dracula, Vladimir, meet Nicolae and Maria Stroma." The Count put emphasis on 'my heir' and gestured to Vlad with barely hidden pride in his voice. Apparently these two werr important people, Vlad only managed a lopsided smile.

"Vladimir, we finally meet on this night, you must be so excited to finally become a full vampire, our congratulations." His smile resembled more of a grimace now. "Thanks", he croaked out.

Fortunately, they both turned to his father again and Vlad didn't have to make more uncomfortable, dishonest conversation. But then the woman addressed something he had almost forgotten about.

"Now, Dracula, I smell breathers. Please do tell, do you have a special something planned for this event?"

Vlad tensed, it was only a matter of time someone had asked and assumed it was dinner planned for them.

The Count only smiled mildly at the dark haired woman. "They are Vlad's...breathers, unfortunately they are not on the menu. But if he decides to share them with us, I'll let you know."

Maria shook her head. "No need, no need." Vlad was glad his plan worked. Vampires were extremely territorial and if there was something they respected, it was belongings. And therefore Robin and Chloe would be left alone, as long as they believed they were already in someone's possession. Vlad found it repulsive, vampires owning humans, but if it kept the two safe, he was willing to pretend.

So the hour passed by with the Count introducing Vlad to all kind of vampires, young and old but all wealthy and powerful. Most came from Romania and there were a few that Vlad remembered from when he was younger. They were all acquainted with his father, some friendlier than others but it once again made Vlad aware of his father's status in the vampire world and how much pressure there was on him.

He was supposed to step into the Count's footsteps one day and on top of that, he allegedly was the Chosen One, there to lead the vampires to glory. Vlad wasn't even sure what that meant but he knew he didn't want it. Becoming a fully fledged vampire was already bad enough, why did he have to be a special one too?

As if on cue, the bells started ringing, signaling midnight. This was it. The conversations fell silent and everyone gathered around, looking at him.

Vlad felt like he was attending his own funeral. Which wasn't exactly incorrect. In just a matter of hours (minutes? He had no idea how long it would take) his heart would stop beating and he'd officially join the undead. As if it knew it were its last hours, Vlad's heart started racing, he could feel it beating out of his chest. His father joined him at his side and together they walked towards the camera oglindă de sânge - the blood mirror room.

Normally the entire family walked the about to be turned vampire to the door, it was tradition, but his mother hasn't arrived yet. Typical, Vlad thought bitterly, she probably was going to make a dramatic grand entrance later when she didn't have to do any duty anymore or bats forbid, be there for her son. As much as he and the Count disagreed, Vlad knew his father loved him and he was glad for the appreciation he gave him. Something that Ingrid wasn't privy to.

Vlad had known she wasn't going to come, they hadn't had any contact in almost 2 years but he was still disappointed. Ingrid knew what day it was today, he was sure. She might have pretended not to care but there were moments in the past, moments that made him think she didn't fully despise him Moments that made him feel like they were actually a functional family.

"Here we are Vlad." He was taken out of his thoughts and stared at the big wooden door in front of him. He looked at his father whose face was filled with, what he could only call, proud anticipation. A hand squeezed his shoulder. "Take your time, may the best you rise and flourish!" The Count exclaimed dramatically.

Vlad nodded with a lump in his throat that had only gotten bigger. He touched the doorknob with shaking hands and slowly turned it around.

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope the next chapter won't take so long but I still don't know exactly how I want the transformation to be and if I wanna stick to one reflection or go with the show and do the 1000 reflections.** **I would love to hear your guys' thoughts and ideas on this, and on this chapter, so please comment or talk to me via PM!**

 **Oh and I hope the rumanian is correct, I got this result from at least two different sources, so I guess it must be right.**


End file.
